Sonic Adventure
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: A Creepypasta. A Girl's Father makes a Sonic Adventure from a Zelda Game's N64 Cartridge, and the Girl gives it to one of her friends. After he plays it, the boy's life is forever changed. Rated M for it's theme and some events in it.


To Start, I do not know much about Video Games. Well, I didn't know as much as I do now. At the time of all of this, it was the year 2000. What month was it? Irrelevant, it doesn't matter. I had many friends who were gamers, and knew much more of hacking and glitching than I ever did. They also were Sega junkies, while I was far more into Nintendo. Well, of course one day one of my friends named Tiffany, a cheerleader at the school I go to and a Sonic fan, decided to knock on my door. I answered it, and we talked. She was quite happy and peaceful, and said how her father managed to place Sonic Adventure (released one or two years ago) onto a Nintendo 64 cartridge. She simplified that he and a few friends of his deleted the _Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time _game from the cartridge in a highly complicated process, and basically created a less graphically enhanced _Sonic Adventure _instead. Now, not knowing much of videogames at all and much less of Sega and Nintendo themselves, I decided to ask for the game. She smiled, and had it in her pocket. I was amazed, but again I knew little of Video Games and of her family so I just took it without question. I hadn't yet played the game's official version at that time, but I will say that after a-lot of hesitation I have since played it. Now, due to school work it took me a good three days until it was Saturday. During that time, the game just gathered dust on my shelf. Though, I did keep it in a position where the dust wouldn't enter it. Well, I think that's how it worked anyway.

Anyway, the game itself was average. It was the Golden Ocarina of time cartridge, but with the original title replaced with Sonic Adventure written on a sticker and marker. Now, normally this is cliche and creepy, but it wasn't from a flea market, it was from a friend whom I trusted. As such, it wasn't creepy. At that time, of course.

Well, on to playing the game. It seemed pretty normal upon putting it into my Nintendo 64. Yes, pretty normal indeed. I did know that Tiffany's father worked at a Video Game developing Company so it wasn't abnormal that he created this at all. In-fact, he did it before with the Cartridge for Super Mario 64 and Sonic R for the Sega Saturn. I don't know at all how her father created this, or what steps it takes to do so, but I can imagine it is very complicated. The Intro was skipped after the Sega and Sonic Team logos, and then the start screen showed up. I pressed the start button, and I was treated to the game data select menu. I saw one file, with nothing on it at all. It was completely new. I selected it, and the game began. The first thing I saw was a simple text on the screen that read

_"Metal lives forever."_

I was somewhat scared, but I just thought it was Tiffany's father playing a joke, since he did make this thing after all, and it did go to the mode seclect screen afterwards. Once I selected Adventure mode, I finally looked at the Character models. The Screen itself resembled the original, though with the Character selections working more like Smash Bros. Basically, they appeared on Boxes and their model was displayed below. The Models themselves resembled what the Sega Saturn's Sonic R created, though a bit less blocky and with more texture to them. All of them even had their classic looks to them, and I also will add in that the music was a bit distorted though only slightly. I looked through all of them, in total there were Six Characters to select with one box having an X over it. I assumed that was the unlockable one, and I like anyone chose Sonic first. The Gameplay went straight to the Chaos Boss fight, and the rest was similar to this. There were no cutscenes except for certain parts, and even then they had no audio except for music. The stages were basically the same as they were on the dreamcast, and as were the bosses and storylines, and this went on for each character. It was, normal. No creepyness, but I won't lie that the Text did haunt me during the gameplay. It had this imposing feeling, and there were points in the game that made me feel, uneasy at the least.

First was when Sonic was about to go to Final Egg. Metal Sonic's head turned in the tube, watching Sonic. He didn't do anything else, he just followed Sonic. Nothing else happened, though, he wasn't even the Final Boss. Instead it was the Final Viper Machine.

Second was when I played Gamma's story, which I played second out of curiousity, and it seemed to take place before any of the other stories. During the Opening, all Metal Did was follow robotnik, and when Gamma turned to him he looked right back. The other robot didn't do this, and the rest of the story went on without any Metal Sonic in the story. Again, not even the Final Boss as instead it was E-101 MkII. Interestingly, the ending was different. Instead of Beta exploding, he simply remained collapsed on the ground with visible damage to his body such as holes exposing graphics of wires and circuitry, and Gamma merely aimed his gun at Beta before having a hole blown straight threw him by an unseen laser. For some reason, pink feathers were shown falling to the ground at this moment, before a mostly unseen force actually ripped Gamma's gun arm off and shot his head off with it. I say mostly unseen force because that figure was moving so fast, and then it seemed to just fly off. It, it vaguely looked like Metal Sonic now that I remember it.

Third was with Amy's story, the semi-final story I played and I think it happened last based on events. When I entered the Final Egg base here, Metal Sonic's tube had a massive broken hole through it, and as I looked at it I was a little surprised, and was also a bit hesitant to go into Final Egg as I still remembered those text's words. Regardless,I played the stage and as I did, I noticed strange things. Lasers destroyed the cranes on the stage, and it wasn't the ZERO robot. I made Amy run and run, and eventually got her to the first spider elevator. I managed to get Zero knocked down to the bottomless pit below the Elevator before activating it. Once I (Amy) entered the Elevator, there was a rumble in the controller and on the screen as Amy went up. The stage went on without anything weird, except for the fact ZERO never appeared in it after. In Fact, he didn't even show up at the end like on the dreamcast version. It was as if he was destroyed in the level itself! Instead the Final Boss was E-101 Mk II in a more damaged state, with Gamma's destroyed body in the scene. I was highly confused by this scene, but after a very difficult fight I defeated Beta and the story ended like it does on the dreamcast. At the time, I thought nothing of it. I actually thought that was how the story must have gone.

After that, I managed to finally sit through Big's story. Tails, Knuckles, and Big had no Metal Sonic strangeness, and I was finally ready to see what the X was for. Especially after the activity with the Text, and the three strange activity incidents of Metal Sonic. The X was now gone, and replaced with the Box showing the red crescent eye of Metal Sonic. When I went over to it, his model appeared. It was like the others, a slightly more advanced version of his one from Sonic R. Except, he looked right at the screen. It was as if he was looking right at me, and his eyes as always gave off an Angry look to him, an Evil look. Though, that was just Metal Sonic. I was a little hesitant once more, but selected him instead. Once more, it opened with a Cutscene. Though this time, with Amy just leaving the tunnel, at night. She didn't have the bird with her, and was walking through the jungle, looking around frantically. I soon saw Metal Sonic, his eyes glowing, behind her. The lack of right made him look completely black. I tried to skip as he slowly came up to her, but that's when I learned the game had no way to skip the cutscenes. As Metal Sonic then reached Amy, she turned around. Once the screen cut to black, there was a horror-movie like scream. I just sat in front of the screen, looking on in surprise. Did...Did Metal Sonic just kill Amy?

I didn't get to find out at that time, because soon enough it went straight to show Sonic. That's when gameplay started, and it was at Sunrise or Daytime right then, and the location was the Mystic Ruins. Tails was present, and I talked to him. The text went as following as text in the cutscenes work just like the original Zelda game this was made from:  
_  
Tails: "Sonic! Sonic! There is something going on at Angel Island!"_

Sonic: "What's up, Tails?"

Tails: "I don't know, but I know it's normal!"

Sonic: "It's at Angel Island, Right?"

Tails: "Yeah, I don't know EXACTLY what's going on, but you might want to check it out!"

Sonic: "Fine, let's go see what Knucklehead's up to!"  
  
After that, I of course made Sonic go to Angel Island with the fear of what happened to Amy haunting me the entire time. When I got to Angel Island, the game went into another cutscene, and showed the flying Island after the bridge was completely gone. That is, the Landmass with the Shrine of the Master Emerald. It was gone. I didn't know what did this, but I knew it was either Metal Sonic or Eggman. The text between Sonic and Tails continued;  
_  
Sonic: "Did Chaos do this?"_

Tails: "I don't know, but look Sonic!"  
  
The screen then showed blood, leading to one of Knuckles' gloves right at the edge of the area the Bridge started at. I covered my Mouth in surprise, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What was doing this? Either way, the Text continued, and Sonic picked up the Glove. What made it worse, a Hand came out that was red and had normal fingers and two spiked knuckles. I couldn't believe it.  
_  
Sonic: "What the?!", Sonic dropped the glove and was visibly Shocked, like I was while watching this._

Tails: "It's Knuckles' hand! And...Glove."

Sonic: "That's it, that Puddle of Water isn't getting away with this!"

Tails: "Sonic, you sure Chaos did this?"

Sonic: "I got no other option! Come on, let's go to the Egg Carrier!"  
  
The cutscene ended, and I then went on to make Sonic go to the Egg Carrier through the Mystic Ruins raft. I was scared, my heart pumping and in truth I was getting more and more anxious. Once I was on the Egg Carrier, I saw that towers of smoke were coming from it, and the pool room was gone and the rotating tower fell over causing damage to that control room building. Also, the Brides were also destroyed as well. I was amazed at this, and as I saw fire coming from all of the damaged parts I was even more anxious. Once I got to the main engine structure, I saw that some models were on it. These models were of Gamma and Beta, heavily destroyed and on fire. This didn't add to my anxiety at the time, because I knew what caused their deaths. Each other. However, I saw other models. One, was a brain in the center of the engine and the other was what looked like a corpse. I made Sonic walk over to it, and a cutscene played, revealing the person that it was. It was Amy. She had blood all over her, and her Heart was right beside her. Since she was in her classic look the blood showed all over her, and her left leg was gone. She had claw marks all over her spines and arm, and since she was on her side I saw that five big ones were on her back going down.I almost vomited upon seeing this. Sonic himself backed away, but there was no text this time, and then he tripped over the Brain. Since Amy had no gaping hole in her head, I assumed this was Chaos' brain since his Brain was always visible in the model. That, and it had minor puddles of water around it. Though, it was bleeding from a massive claw mark right in it's center. Finally, Text came up again.  
_  
Sonic: "What in the World...Tails let's get out of here!", there was no answer from Tails, and when Sonic turned it revealed that he was not there. This made my Heart pump faster. "Tails? TAILS?!", suddenly there was a text. The character was off-screen, but it read;_

?: "I am Perfection."

Sonic: "Huh?"

?: "I am the End of Evolution."

Sonic: "Who is this? Come out and show yourself now, you coward!"

?: "You will see, when you come."

Sonic: "Come? Come where?"

?: "When I arrive to you."  
  
Suddenly, I lost control of Sonic. The cutscene ended, but not really. Sonic was moving on his own off of the Egg Carrier and onto the Boat that led to Station Sqaure. When it revealed the city, every building in view was on fire, and the people were all lying on the ground with similar wounds to Amy and the Brain. Even the little Girl and her Father by the Train station suffered the same fate. Not only that, but no music played for this at all. Only the sound of the burning fires. The ever-going Cutscene was showing Sonic checking all of the bodies, and then looking at the tunnels to Twinkle Park, they were destroyed and laid in the sewage waters behind the entrance. The entire Building of Twinkle Park was on fire itself, and no cars were moving either. Sweating from being so nervous, I watched as Sonic then left to the Mystic Ruins, through the train. The station itself had no damage, but the sky from it and the lighting inside showed that the fires were going on outside. I watched as Sonic got off, and just as he jumped from the wooden entrance and ran to the wagon, there was a purple and bloody blob in the wagon. It, was Big. He had massive claw marks on his stomach and his head was on the ground behind the wagon. There were blood marks heading into the tunnel, showing he was dragged all of the way to the wagon. It was finally then that I gained control of Sonic again. I assumed that this was to give me a choice of what to do next. Whether I would go after the Blood Trails, or if I would run away. Believing the being doing this was going to be at the city I decided to go into the tunnel. I also thought of a third option, turning off the game. Though, I was still curious enough to see what would happen next.

The Cutscene continued once the jungle was loaded. Sonic was running through the woods, following a long trail of blood. He even passed through a massive pile of it, likely where Amy was attacked though that was just my assumption. As he ran, more Blood came from his feet and his feet even became more red as if the Blood he was running through was new and still wet. That, scared me even more. Soon, he reached the Final Egg Base. It was Burning, similar to Station Square, but the tunnel was still there. Since only one part of it was burning I assumed that was the part that Sonic Fought the Egg Viper in. Sonic entered the Building, and I gained control of him. I saw that the main room was also on fire, and the other robot was still in the tube. I made Sonic drop to the center, where the entire bordering walls were all on fire. I was scared, and I noticed that the door Amy exited from was not even there, opened up despite not being near it. The cutscene started again, and Sonic looked around. The room was just on fire, with no music except the sounds of the burning. I once more assumed and hoped that this was just from the Fight with the Egg Viper and that the fires from that explosion were now spreading throughout the base. Afterall, Amy's story which seemed to be after Sonic's didn't have Fire in the main room. Well, it was not going to be proven right or wrong.

Eggman was thrown straight at Sonic, and he was black and burned. Completely burned. I was shocked, not able to believe at all that this was happening. Sonic himself looked at the body with shock, he couldn't believe it either. Though, it was the only one yet that didn't have claw marks, it was only severely burned. I assumed that his Death was from Sonic, when the Egg Viper exploded. Then, Sonic looked up and the darkness beyond the open door was shown. In the center, were the glowing red crescent eyes. Choosing to follow the Blood, was a mistake. Text continued;  
_  
?: "You killed Father."_

Sonic: "What?"

?: "but I won't Die to you."

Sonic: "...What are you?"

?: "Your Death.", suddenly, Sonic backed up and tripped on something once more. It was not Eggman's burned corpse, but a mangled one. I almost vomitted once more, as it was the Furless corpse of Tails. His two tails looked like bones, and it looked as though he had been completely skinned. He had no eyes, only black and bleeding holes. His bangs were gone, and his ears were bleeding. The fire in the room made this even scarier, and just then the cutscene showed a massive laser firing right at Sonic, but Sonic dodged it and it set Tails' corpse on fire too. Rather than fight the being, Sonic ran up the stairs and back out of the base, but once it loaded it was only revealed that half of the tunnel was destroyed, the end left was the Half Sonic was in. Sonic stopped himself before he fell, and then turned around. The fire had extended to be shown right at the door he came from, stopping him from going back in. Not only that, but the eyes and body of whatever killed all these characters showed up. I knew now, it was Metal Sonic. I could tell it was him, and Sonic knew too.  
_  
Sonic: "Metal?"_

?: "That is technically correct.", He was mostly in the Fire, his eyes glowing but he was no longer hidden from view.

Sonic: "Did...did you kill all these people and my friends?"

Metal Sonic: "Survival of the Fittest."

Sonic: "What?"

Metal Sonic: "They, were a disgrace to Evolution. Now, it is your turn, Sonic.", Sonic then panicked. I was heavily in suspense now, and watched in horror as Metal Sonic dashed at him. In his fear, Sonic actually jumped off the ledge, and fell down into the Jungle Below. He was shown falling right towards a graphic of a river in the graphics of the far below jungle. Sonic, couldn't swim. The screen then cut to black, and red text then read:

_"while all others Die."_

Just then, the two crescent eyes of Metal Sonic appeared as the text faded away. I backed up, fearing he would actually come out of the Television to kill me. But, he didn't, he wouldn't. Such a thing would never happen. All the eyes did, was Glow. I turned off the game right then, and even then I was still looking at the television in shock. I slept in that position that night, and once I slept, I dreamt that I was right at the end of Sonic's life instead of him. It was in slow-motion though, with Metal Sonic dashing right at me, completely encased with Fire around him as he did so. I looked down below, the jungle and the river below me by miles. I faced the same choice Sonic felt, the same peril he was in. Either way, I would die. I had to choose. The peaceful and symbolic Death or the violent and murderous death. I made the choice Sonic did, and jumped. I fell to my death just as he did, and in the nightmare, I got to see the tower crumbling as it exploded. One third of it cracked in half with an explosion as the rest crumbled in a fiery explosion. It was on fire by many stories, and soon it came out of my view as the trees of the jungle came in. Then, the splash of the water. I saw the water splash up onto me, and soon I was encased in it completely. Metal was not anywhere, and my dream faded to black then. Why? Because, both of the Red text's lines showed in my Nightmare, and I woke up with a slight gasp. It was Midnight then, and I hurriedly rushed out of my house still in my pajamas. I went over to Tiffany's house in a hurry, she just lived down the street by a few blocks. I left the Cartridge at home, and I banged on the door. Soon Enough, nobody answered. It was then I looked around, and saw a sign in the front lawn. I went over and read it, it said _"For Sale by Owner."_, and in surprise I sighed and looked up. It was then, in the window of the Attic, that I saw two crescent-like eyes that glowed red looking right at me. They were just like Metal Sonic's eyes. I quickly ran away then, in fear after what I played.

For weeks after that, I faced the memory of the game and the terror of having it in my room for all of those days. Every dream I had during those seven weeks involved those red eyes, fire, and a variation of events in the final story of the game with me instead of certain characters. I even got to face the mutilation that Amy faced, and even saw the burning that Eggman faced, and Metal Sonic carrying his body to the main room with a feeling of anger in the vision even though he could show no real emotion. This caused many problems in my real life, as due to to those nightmares and the daydreams that followed I began to neglect my school work, and my grades went down. Soon, I was forced out of many activities and lost the school elections. This mental state I fell into, was furtherly hurt when my parents divorced and I was put into Mother's custody once Father turned alcoholic and abusive before dying of alcohol poisoning. I eventually decided to rid myself of this game once and for all. I borrowed Mother's car, and drove straight to the local flea market since all of the main game stores like Gamestop nearby refused to sell it since they knew it wasn't official. The flea market accepted it, and I drove away from it happier. Or, at least for those moments. Once I passed by Tiffany's now sold house, I parked the car and looked at it. The eyes weren't there in the window, or the other windows I saw from the attic, but then I looked down to the first floor's window that was where the kitchen was, and saw them. They glowed even brighter, as if they were angered at me, or judging me. I hit the gas, and dashed away at top speed. Luckily, I didn't get into a car accident and made it home.

My Life since giving away the game, has been decent at best. I ended up flunking High School, my nightmares continuing. I now am stuck with a very poor job, and my Mother has kicked me out of the house and thus forced me to live on my own. I managed to eventually end up convincing my Best Friend to let me stay in his apartment, however, and when I asked him of Tiffany he said he hasn't spoken to her or seen her since she moved away. I was a bit scared, but I decided to ignore it. Now, I write this. The reason I am reporting this, is because I am now haunted in my mind by the fact that the game is still out there. I still have nightmares about the eyes, and sometimes I see real people in them. Just, real people. Not murdered, just basically them. I can only assume these people bought the game from the Flea Market. Though again, I can only assume. I have no idea what any of this means, or if I am going delusional. Though, I know none of this is normal. I should have destroyed the game when I had the chance.

If I get the chance again, I won't make that mistake.


End file.
